Out of the Blue
by writingsofalyricalheart
Summary: Sometimes strangers do the sweetest things... Benedict Cumberbatch/OC


For my best friend, Olivia, who asked me to write a story for her to distract her from finishing a paper she didn't want to do. This was written with me going on 1 hour of sleep from the previous night, and it being 1 am. Enjoy! :)

* * *

It had been a long day at work, and all you wanted was to get home. You always had a bittersweet feeling about this part of the day. On one hand, you could go home. On the other, you had to wait 20 minutes to arrive at your stop, get off the subway, and walk about 3 blocks in the opposite side of the stream of foot traffic just so you could walk into a grotty building (and pray to God you had your keys this time so the evil old bat in 12 B didn't have to buzz you in again), climb about 10 flights of stairs, and then quickly unlock your door before the creepy guy across the hall tried to hit on you or ask you to smell his bunion again.

Just the thought alone of having to deal with him thoroughly gave you the creeps. Finally, the subway arrived at your stop, and you moved you onto the street with determination. You were almost to your apartment complex when you heard a voice call after you.

You turned around, on hand on the pepper spray in your purse, the other making a fist, preparing for any potential mugging. Just because you were a 22 year old girl who had only been living in New York for 3 months, didn't mean you would be defenseless. Being the baby out of 3 sisters had made you tough, and you wouldn't take anyone's shit; especially not today.

Finally the out of breath voice caught up with you, and you saw that it had belonged to a perfectly sculpted man that stood about 6'2. He was obviously in shape, but nevertheless your 5'3 legs could carry you faster than he had realized. He practically towered over you, but he became slightly less intimidating when he flashed you a warm and friendly smile as he held out your wallet.

"Thank you! I didn't even know I had dropped it!" you exclaimed as you grabbed the item in relief.

He had finally caught his breath as he replied, "Anytime."

You gazed up into his oceanic eyes, blue, green, and gold swimming around, shimmering and sending shivers up and down your spine. His cheekbones were incredibly striking, as were his full (very kissable) lips. You noticed his dark curly hair was slightly disheveled, and he quickly shook his hair in his hands before he took in the sight of you in your diner uniform. You'd just worked yet another double shift at that grease bucket of a dump, and you were ready to shower, put on pajamas, and watch Downton Abbey with a container of your favorite Ben & Jerry's and a glass of wine. Or, in today's case, a glass, and the bottle on the side.

He gently began to pry one of your hands off of the wallet before taking it in his own, and placing a sweet, chaste kiss on the back of your knuckles.

You stood there gobsmacked at the gesture, unsure of whether you should punch him, thank him, or kiss him.

His smile was so charming, so warm, so...beautiful. Who was the Adonis?

Still gripping your hand he asked, "What is your name?"

You melted as he spoke almost soothingly in a deep, crisp, British accent.

"O-O-Olivia." you said practically breathless. You'd think it had been you who had just chased down someone for a block.

"Miss Olivia, might I ask you to join me for dinner?"

You were blushing. Hard. Skin flushed pink from your cheeks to your chest.

"U-um, really?"

"Really." he smiled even more.

"Um, yes. Give me about an hour to change and get ready?"

"Of course. Where do you live? I will pick you up then."

You quickly whipped out your phone, telling him to do the same, and gave him your name, number, and address. Once you had been added into his contacts, he sent you a text saying, "Hello, this is Ben."

You're heart skipped a beat. You knew he had looked familiar. Shortly after, he kissed your hand again, and you temporarily parted ways before meeting again. You finished getting ready, and it finally sunk in as he arrived at your apartment, ringing the bell to be let in, and you ran downstairs, and stared as you opened the door. You were about to go on a date with Benedict Cumberbatch.


End file.
